Talk:The Coffin Joe Wiki
*'Archived discussion posts' Temporary omission This section Adult films hidden here for now pending style and content decision. I'm no prude but these films aren't really the focus of this site and there's not much potential for their growth. I don't see distracting people from the main concept. Mjpresson CJ 04:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've changed my opinion on this. Completism, I say! Mjpresson CJ 10:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :I see your German shepherd and naked woman in wooden cow, and raise you a guy with a magic virility hat. Coffinjoefan 06:09, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :They could use these films to promote abstinence! Mjpresson CJ 06:58, August 4, 2010 (UTC) New logo Just trying it. WK doesn't like fair use images like posters used for logos, only free ones. This isn't free but it's closer. Mjpresson CJ 03:50, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :I fancy myself an artist. If you like, I can try to draw us a logo for the wiki. Coffinjoefan 13:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Feel free do do what you like with it. Originals are actually preferred by Wikia due to copyright issues so go for it! I have zero artistic skills. Mjpresson CJ 06:50, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: Just uploaded a new logo. I'm not sure that my cartoonish art style really works here. I may delete it later and try something different. Coffinjoefan 13:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I really like it--great job! Feel free to experiment until we decide on an "official". Mjpresson CJ 15:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Changed the logo again. You may recognize the design from Coffin Joe's business card in TNIPYC. Coffinjoefan 09:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Good job on the business card logo, although I prefer your first one which has the iconic face and nails--it had a "memorable" look and I think it would be more recognizable and memorable to the general viewer. Mjpresson CJ 21:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for the feedback, Mike. Your point is well taken. I have reverted the logo back to the previous one. Coffinjoefan 22:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Whenever I look at that cartoon logo, it makes me think, "Coffin Joe: The Animated Series," which sadly, exists only in my imagination. I must continue my search for the superior wiki logo. Coffinjoefan 23:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Section bars For some reason I can't get the text in the section bars to be white or straw like the final one. I'm working on it. Trying to give it a more standardized look and color. d'oh Mjpresson CJ 19:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I modified the code so that the section bar text is no longer black. Is this more like what you wanted? Coffinjoefan 02:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Nicole, thank you!! I went braindead and couldn't get the code to work. If you like the old version feel free to set it back. Mjpresson CJ 06:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :lol No problem. That black text was bleeding into the background and forcing me to tilt my monitor down just to read it. I'm also happy to be rid of it. Coffinjoefan 09:18, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Faded images I'm level-adjusting some of the very faded images. Let me know of any really bad ones you see. Mjpresson CJ 16:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :The newer versions are taking a while to process, they'll be up in a few hours. Mjpresson CJ 20:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Recent news This section is currently the place for newly found information, links to videos, ect. :Rather than beginning a forum or blog page as I don't know how. Mjpresson CJ 22:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Fan videos I'm trying to figure out the best way for a fan videos page. This is a nice one I found recently: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZTVvKZCWXC8 Mjpresson CJ 03:35, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Awesome song! I like the idea of having a page for fan videos, and maybe other fan works as well. We could arrange the videos by category, such as music videos, short films, reviews, etc. Coffinjoefan 10:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::New videos: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jN7aPPVYk88 Liz and Joe *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XaHJnEEDZIg Joe in commercial :::I haven't seen either of those before. Very cool! Here's another: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6OjDigY1bk Coffin Joe as a mob member in the Brazilian version of 1 vs. 100 (look for him starting around 7:45) Coffinjoefan 19:06, August 11, 2010 (UTC) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=omLVaP3JO5k (Estranho Mundo de Zé do Caixão - Eduardo Dussek Pt. 01) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lXbkvmJULo (O Gato de Botas Extraterrestre/Puss in Boots From Outer Space) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRIpFtLfjt8 (Episódio da série "Cardápio 66" do Canal Brasil sobre o programa comandado pelo cineasta José Mojica Marins) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBhFMexMMEQ 【Bienal do Livro 2010 - Zé do Caixão】 Site changes *New category - Fan-created media So far only applied to Fan art page. Mjpresson CJ 17:08, August 17, 2010 (UTC) *Apparently there is a way to control which images are displayed in the slideshow. In the edit tab on it there's a "list" you can make but how?? I'd like for our best images to be shown there and keep out the faded and less interesting pics. Please let me know if anyone can figure it out. Mjpresson CJ 17:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. I don't seem to have the option to create a list. I can only create a slideshow using a single page's images or recent uploads. If all else fails, I suppose we could create a page just for interesting photos and set it to cycle through them. Coffinjoefan 02:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nicole, is there a "wrench" symbol in the header of the slideshow on you view? There's a dropdown box with the option to display newest, random, or "from list" but that's where I reach a dead end. Maybe I'm a little "slow" tonight but I don't see the option to create a slideshow from a page. Do you use the rich text editor or the old one? I'm used to the old one, maybe the new has options I need to check out. I think I'll attack this tomorrow, I'm done for the day... Mjpresson CJ 03:49, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm using the rich text editor. From the slideshow builder page, my options are "upload photo" and "choose photo from this page|most recent uploads." I can do something similar with wikitext, but it's more tedious: A meia noite levarei sua alma.jpg|At Midnight I'll Take Your Soul P1010015.jpg|I made that ^_^ Wiki.png|Wiki logo *New category - Fingernails *New category - Videos